


Late Morning

by Brynncognito



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Objectum-sexual, Other, Tony being a lazy bastard, objectum-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein JARVIS attempts to drag Tony out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Morning

“Good morning, Sir. It’s nearly three in the afternoon. Ms. Potts will be arriving soon.”

Attuned as he was to the AI’s familiar voice, Tony fumbled his way towards wakefulness with a groan, rolling over onto his stomach and yanking a pillow over his head.

“Five more minutes,” came the muffled response. The momentary silence JARVIS gave him in reply was distinctly tinged with exasperation.

“Ms. Potts should be arriving in approximately twenty minutes, Sir. Shall I have Dummy start on breakfast for you?”

That was enough to make Tony heave himself out of bed, stumbling in an effort not to fall flat on his face.

“No, God no. I’m up! See, I’m up!” The last time Dummy had tried to cook him breakfast, he’d almost burned the whole building down. Tony stretched, then, groaning as a couple joints popped. “Start the shower for me?”

“Very well, Sir.”

Just another typical morni— afternoon at Stark Tower, really.


End file.
